Toshiro's Zanpakuto
by Silver Fang109
Summary: This is a story about Toshiro and his Zanpaktou. What will happen next? What will happen between Rangeku and Toshiro? you just have to read my story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro's Zanpakuto

"Come on dragon, come out already! I know you're in there!" Toshiro yells at his zanpakuto Hyorinmaru. Toshiro had been having some trouble with his zanpakuto for the past week. He has been in the caves under squad tens barracks. "Gah, dragon I command you to release this instant!" "_Calm your self torhiro, just calm down_" Toshiro thought as he continually tried to release Hyorinmaru from within his sword. "_I am the squad ten captain! This shouldn't be so difficult to release him. Come on Toshiro get yourself together and act like a captain of peats sake! Not the little kid everyone thinks of you as!_" Toshiro was trying hard to think back, before this happened. As he thought Toshiso didn't even sense Rangiku's spiritual pressure. "Hi captin!" Rangiku yelled before smothering her captain. If you looked close enough at Toshiro's forehead you could see a vein popping out from the annoyance on his lieutenant. "RANGIKU LET ME GO!" The small captain yelled as well as trying to kick her off of him. "So... Wacha doing down here captain." Rangiku said, moving away from the ice cold captain. "What I am doing here is none of your concern. How and why did you come down here in the first place." Toshiro said, trying very hard to calm himself. "Well I was just looking for you because you didn't tell anyone where you were or going captain." She said questionably. "I didnt tell anyone because I didn't want anyone interrupting my business. But obviously it didn't go the way I had wanted it." Toshiro said starting to get even more annoyed by his lieutenant. "Well I guess you wanted to be alone doing something." Rangiku said winking at Toshiro. "_Why do I even bother having her around. She never does her paperwork or even listens to me!_" Toshiro thought, trying to calm himself and not go out in a rage against her. "Well you can leave now since you told me what you wanted to... By the way, once you get back go ahead and start on the paperwork you haven't finished yet." Toshiro glared at Rangiku. "Oh look at the time I might miss umm the thing today!" Rangiku said as she raced out of the caves. Toshiro waited until he could no longer feel her spiritual pressure. "Now back to you" Toshiro said to his zanpakuto. He yelled " Rain over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!" And yet nothing happened, not even the smallest snowflake came out of his sword. "_Hyorinmaru please come out please, I must know if you are still there. Even the smallest little snowflake or even your thunderous roar. Please just show me you are still there._" Toshiro pleaded with his zanpakuto to show him he has not left him. To show that Hyorinmaru has not been lost forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Toshiro puts his sword back into his sheath and walks back up to the entrance. Once he leaves the caves he heads to his quarters As he opens the door to his room he, suddenly faints. "_What where am I. I must find a way out._" Toshiro silently thinks to himself. Then as Toshiro looks around, he finds a big awkward block of ice. "Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yells in excitement. But the ice block doen't move. He looks around some more trying to figure out what happened to himself. Then as if on cue the giant ball of ice shatters and reshapes its self as a humungous ice dragon. All Toshiro could do was stare awed by the grace of the creature. "Hyourinmaru why did you leave me? Where did you go? I thought you would never come back!" Toshiro said to the dragon. "Ah but young one, you are not my master. How could you? You are only a mere boy." Spoke Hyourinmaru to Toshiro. "You do not have the power to control me young one. You could not hold in the power of the mighty dragon of ice in your possession." Toshiro stared at the dragon known to him as Hyourinmaru "_How could he have forgotten all the battles we have won together? Why is he acting as if he don't know me? I must find the answer soon._" "Hyourinmaru! I will fight you if you still do not believe me. If it means loosing my life to the one true friend I had. I will do anything for you to remember!" Toshiro shouted right before he lunged for Hyourinmaru. "You fool! How dare you challenge me! If it means that much to you I shall fight you." Hyourinmaru declared to Toshiro before engaging in battle. Toshiro desperately tried to even scratch the surface of Hyourinmaru's thick ice. Unlike Toshiro Hyourinmaru had already slashed Toshiro's shoulder almost down to the bone. "RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS HYOURINMARU!" Nothing happened. Tosiro was starting to get anshious. trying even harder. Then once againg he yelled "RAIN OVER THE FROSTED HEAVENS HYOURINMARU!" To Toshiro's suprise Hourinmaru came rushing out of his sword scattering shards of ice everywhere before it lunged at the other ice dragon. Toshiro stood there for a second holding his shouldertrying to stop the bleading from the gash he had received from the larger ice dragon. Hyourinmaru just stood ther awed from the attack Tosiro gave to him."_How? How can this boy come at me with my own attack? He then must be telling the truth about being my master._" Then to Toshiro's surprise Hyourinmaru suddenly submitted to Toshiro and became his sword once again. "_What is going on? Why has Hyourinmaru submittend to me if we had never finished our fight?_" Thought Tosiro before he snapped his eyes open to find Rangeku standing over him. "Where am I, and why am I here" Tosiro slurred. "Well I kinda found you passed out on your bedroom floor I didn't know if you were dead or not, so I practically ran to squad 4. Then once there you got treated for a minor cut. And then the whole time you were muttering something like hoyouinamu or maybe it was Hyourinmaru I was not totally sure so I waited until you woke up to tell you all that had happened captain!" Rangeku said to her captain. "Rangeku would you get your breast off of my face so I can breath!" Toshiro snapped at his lieutenant. "What was going on in you little head of yours captain." Rangeku asked " As I have said before it is none of your business Rangeku! Leave me alone so I can rest." Toshiso said. One of the squad four members that as in the room with us at the time agreed with Tosiro. "Well I hope you get well soon Captain." Rangeku said before she left to go drink. "_She will probably be on my couch passed out and __won't __remember a thing! I still wonder why I keep her as my lieutenant._" Tosiro thought to himself before returning to his house.

He went into the bathroom to run some water. Then he quickly fell into a nice cool bath. He then washed himself and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed his turquoise colored towel and wrapped it around himself. The towel matched perfectly with his turquoise eyes. After his bath, he walked to his room, leaving small drops of water on the floor from where he had walked. Once in his room, he took the close from his bed. "Captain! Where are you!?" Rangeku yelled before opening Toshiro's bedroom door. Toshiro jumped. From jumping he dropped his close onto his floor and dropped his towel as well. "RANGEKU!" Tosiro yelled. His face was red with anger as well as embarrassment. Rangeku looked at her captain then quickly looking away. "Sorry Captain, I didn't know you had just gotten out of a bath" Rangeku said giggling at the end. Tosiro snatched up his towel and put it around himself. "Speek of this to no one" Tosiro glared at Rangeku. "Ok, well I must be going I might miss the thing I have to do tonight!." Rangeku said before leaving her captain. "_She will probably talk to anyone who would listen to her about this!_" Tosiro said to himself before putting on his night close. He then got into his bed and pulled the covers around himself. As he dreamt me thought about Hyourinmaru and how he had connected with him and was friends again. Tough he had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As Toshiro sleept me drempt of Rangeku. "Rangeku! Why are you doing this?" Rangeku stood above Toshiro, in her hand was his zanpakuto. As she came closer Toshiro kept asking her to put the sword down. Yet she didn't. drop it. Toshiro lay there on the floor. Then suddenly the temiture in the room droped below zero. Tosiro, used to the cold, didn't mind the change at all. But Rangeku on the other had started to tremble, as if some one or something with great spirtiual pressure entered the room. Toshiro didn't feel this pressure. Rangeku started to fummble with the sword as she slowly hung it over the small captians head. Right before Rangeku dropped it upon Toshiro's head he suddenly woke up and had beads of sweat running down his head. He was now awake and was panting hard. He glansed over at the clock it was 6:28am. Toshiro got up, ran his fingers throught his hair. "Ugh I will need to take a shower now." said Toshiro to him self. He grabed his close and headed for his shower. After he was done he grabed a some breakfeast and took it to his desk. Rangeku, as always, was laying on his couch wasted. He then got to work on his paperwork.

Then out of no where Rangeku got up and hugged her captain, almost sufficating him. "Rangeku, get off me right now!" The small catain said. "Aww, captain. Your no fun!" Rangeku said. Tosiro started to get this small feeling. It had something to do with the deam he had. But he pushed it away. " Rangeku will you finnish this work. I alreay started it." Toshiro said. Toshiro pushed her away and fast waked out of room. Rangeku went after him. "I wonder what is going on with the captain?" Rangeku thought to herself. Toshiro finnaly had enough with Rangeku following him. He turned around and looked at Rangeku. "Why are you following me Rangeku?" Toshiro said to his lutenant. "I was just wondering what was wrong catain, you seemed abit on edge lately." "Well that is none of your concern Rangeku. That is my personal buesness." Toshiro snaped at Rangeku. He turned and walked away hopeing that the little funny feeling would go away. "_Why do I think that Rangeku will kill me? I am her captain. And why in my dream did she have my zanpakuto?_" He thought to himself. Toshiro, as always, didn't tell anyone about this because he would always try and hide his feelings. Rangeku gave up trying to get an answer out of Toshiro. She walked around trying to find Renji. "RENJI!" Rangeku call to her drinking partner. Renji knowing exactly who called his name walked to the near by bar. Rangku, taking the hint, followed after him. They both sat down and started to drink and drink and drink. Toshiro walked away knowing exactly what was going on with his lutenant. The more he thought about it the more it puzzled him. "_Why whould she do that? What was with her haveing my zanpakuto? Was it just a dream? Will I ever be the same around her? What am I going to do..._" He though as he walked toward Utakes office.

"Utake!" Yelled Toshiro. "Where are you!?" "Ah, Toshiro it is a pleasure to see you." Utake said to Toshiro. "I need to talk to you. In privite." said Toshiro as he glansed around the room at the officers. "Follow me Captain Hitsugia." said Utake as Toshiro begane to follow him. "What is it you wanted to talk about Captain Hisugia?" "Well I have been having these strange dreams about Rangeku muddering my with my own zanpakuto" Toshiro told Utake. "Hhmm. Captain Hitsugia, I think you are just over stressed about your zanpakuto and Rangeku. And in your mind you have just combined them and now you are even more stressed than to begine with." Utake told the other captain. "Well if that is true then what should I do?" asked Toshiro. "Take some time off and rest for a few days. That should do you some good." said Utake. Toshiro nodded and went back to his own squad and went into his quorters and laid down upon hi bed. He slowly closed his eyes. "_Why? Why Rangeku? Why would you do such a thing?_" Thought Toshiro right before he fell asleep. he drempt about Rangeku again. Her commeing at him with his own zanpakuto. Again another restless night. Toshiro woke up right before Rangeku sliced trough Toshiro's skull. This time, in the backround, his ice dragon stood. Looking as if Toshiro did something, something unforgiveable. "_How? How did Rangeku get Hourinmaru? I thought that it was impossable to have someone elses zanpakuto if you have one your self._" Toshiro thought in his sleep. "_Hourinmaru, why?_"


End file.
